<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbridled Passion by ML_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503767">Unbridled Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox'>ML_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, I Love Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kissing, Love, Modeling, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Neck Kissing, No Sex, POV Third Person, POV Zen | Ryu Hyun, Passion, Photo Shoots, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Temptation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Zen | Ryu Hyun's Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen is doing a lipstick ad! But he's doing it with a female model—all fine and good until he discovers who that female model is. What will he do? Will he maintain his professionalism or will he cast all that aside for a short fit of passion?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbridled Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zen steps out of the studio with a sigh. Suddenly, his phone rings. Brows furrowing, he takes out his mobile and accepts the call without looking at the screen.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"I have a job for you."</p><p>Tension sets in his shoulders at the voice.</p><p>“... CEO-in-line,” he says.</p><p>“You do know Elizabeth, yes? C&amp;R’s makeup brand?”</p><p>Of course. Han Jumin only launched it last year. Despite its infancy, Elizabeth climbed up the top ten or five lists of any reputable name in any industry. Some say that that spoke of the trustworthiness of the company. In Zen’s opinion, it was a clear example of capitalist nepotism. The speculations surrounding the name were wild. Either Chairman Han named it after his new lover or his son had finally found a soulmate.</p><p>Oh, if only they knew…</p><p>“Yes,” he answers.</p><p>Jumin sighs.</p><p>Then, he fires off.</p><p>“We are launching a limited-edition collection for Valentine’s Day. The marketing team has made you their first choice to model for the lipstick line. I must emphasise that they’re hoping, <em>avidly</em>, that you are available.”</p><p>“Huh…” Zen mumbles in surprise. “Can’t say I’ve modelled for makeup before.”</p><p>“Ah… are you uncomfortable with wearing makeup?”</p><p>“Dude, seriously?” he snorts.</p><p>“Is that not a valid question?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>. Did you forget where I work? I wear makeup twenty-four-seven. I wear more makeup than most women in the world. I know it sounds unbelievable because my face is so handsome that it doesn’t <em>need</em> makeup, but—”</p><p>“Yes,” Jumin interrupts. “Thank you, I understand.”</p><p>Zen purses his lips. “So they want me to wear lipstick?”</p><p>“In a way.”</p><p>“In a way?”</p><p>“Your part in the campaign involves a female model—don’t ask me who. The team is still searching for your perfect partner. According to them, there are not many that can stand equally to your beauty.”</p><p>Zen laughs happily at that.</p><p>“Well, they’re not wrong.”</p><p>The sound that answers him is doubtful.</p><p>“I should sign up just for that,” he continues. “When is it, anyway?”</p><p>“Around late October.”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“Can you do it?"</p><p>"Hang on…”</p><p>Zen pulls out his planner from his bag. When he flicks to the calendar so many important dates already jump out at him. He has a few things in the pipeline for that month: variety shows, photoshoots, recordings, ad spots, and table reads. It’s not bursting, but it’s full enough. There are still a few days he can do… if Han Jumin is willing to adjust.</p><p>“Well…” he drawls, snapping the planner shut. “They did ask for me so it doesn’t feel right for me to reject it. I don’t have a lot of free days, though. Can I send you the details?”</p><p>“Send it to Jaehee.”</p><p>“Okay,” he says. “Then I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Jumin says. “We’ll talk. In the meantime, Jaehee will contact you with further information. Once everything’s locked in we’ll also arrange a meeting with you and the team to hash out the details.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“If you have any questions or need to discuss any concerns contact us first. We’ll do our best to sort it out. I must stress the importance of resolving any issues early on—this launch runs on a tight schedule.”</p><p>Zen nods. “Got it. I’ll call if I need anything.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>There’s shuffling noises on Jumin’s end. Zen senses the call is over.</p><p>“Thank you, Han Jumin,” he hurries to say.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>And the line cuts off.</p>
<hr/><p>Zen emerges from the bathroom, fresh and fluffy from a good shower and skincare regime. He hears the melodious sound of the piano filling the apartment and smiles. Venturing into the kitchen, he grabs a can of beer, snaps it open, and takes a generous swig. Then, he makes his way to the source of the music. When the melody transitions to the opening phrases of one of his songs, his smile widens.</p><p>Picking up the cue, he sings. Eventually, he sees the love of his life sitting before the digital piano. His gaze falls to her fingers, admiring the way they dance over the keys. When she turns to him and beams he just about melts. How beautiful she looks. The mere sight of her makes him feel at home. She comforts him and makes him want to do so many things to show his love for her.</p><p>Zen had spent so many years by himself. It was lonely, but he got used to it. Then, out of nowhere, she came in—beautiful, wonderful, kind, courageous, and so full of love. Little by little she carried the weight of his burden with him and made his barren days feel so <em>alive</em>. She took his hand and taught him many things, opening his eyes to the unyielding fact that he was <em>not alone</em>. There was no shame in asking for help, no shame in reaching out.</p><p>She taught him what love felt like again.</p><p>All kinds of love.</p><p>His heart. His Lux.</p><p>Zen sits next to her. She doesn't miss a beat and he doesn't falter. A feeling surges up from the base of his spine to the top of his head. It rises like a wave and crashes upon him in instantaneous epiphany. This is one of those important moments. They're creating a memory right now—one they'll remember and reminisce in the future. They might even recreate it from time to time. He smiles at the nostalgia that already fills him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, twirling his fingers around the ends of her hair. Soon enough the song ends. Zen’s voice fades after Lux lifts her fingers.</p><p>“Your voice is <em>so</em> beautiful,” she sighs.</p><p>His cheeks warm at her heartfelt compliment.</p><p>“Aw, babe…”</p><p>“I can’t get enough of it.”</p><p>“Well, I can never get enough of your playing,” he quips.</p><p>“It’s not annoying?” she teases.</p><p>“Babe!” he gasps. “Never! How can you even think that? You make every song sound so beautiful. It’s magical—I feel every emotion so much that it sweeps me away.”</p><p>“Aw,” she chuckles.</p><p>“Also, your hands are super cute!”</p><p>He takes her hand, gently running his thumb across her knuckles.</p><p>“I love watching them dance…”</p><p>“Zen…”</p><p>He places the beer on the small table beside the piano. Then he returns to Lux, taking her by the chin and coaxing her to gaze at him. The deep brown of her eyes reminds him of damp earth after the rain. She’s looking at him in a way that pins him to the bench. His thumb traces the outline of her lips. At her shiver, he leans down and captures her mouth.</p><p>His heart pounds in his chest when she kisses back, her slender fingers circling his wrist. The utter softness of her lips never ceases to delight him. Just the feel of them is enough to tempt him, to urge him to sweep the tip of his tongue across the seam of her mouth. It takes him an effort not to push further. Any more and he’ll be unstoppable.</p><p>It’s too soon for his liking, but he tapers the kiss off. Zen opens his eyes just as Lux opens hers. Seeing them so dilated doesn’t surprise him; his must be too. Zen licks his lips to catch the last remnants of her, thumb tracing the edges of her mouth again. Gaze drifting down, he finds that they’re pinker and fuller—god, all the more tempting. How desperately he wants to answer their call, to nibble and suck until they swell.</p><p>“I really want to kiss you again,” he sighs.</p><p>“Then why don’t you?”</p><p>The question, whispered, almost unravels him. Groaning, he presses his forehead against hers—a <em>bad</em> idea. Her lips are now closer. Zen bites his own to fight against the urge. It feels like a losing battle, though, because he doesn’t want to stop. With difficulty, he pulls away and compensates himself by kissing her forehead.</p><p>“We’re having a good moment right now,” he reasons, combing back wayward strands of hair from her face. “I want to stay like this with you for a bit longer.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>With a smile, she returns to the piano and plays a cheerful piece. The heady, intimate atmosphere between them dissipates, but it doesn’t encourage distance. As the playful melody fills the air, Zen straddles the bench. He wraps both arms around Lux loosely. Leaning in, he buries his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply to take in the scent of peonies. A feeling of calm washes over him, soothing his electrified nerves. What a blessing she is to indulge him like this.</p><p>“Honey, I have something to tell you,” he says.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Han Jumin gave me work.”</p><p>“Work?”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>He kisses her temple before moving on to the shell of her ear. Then, his chaste pecks travel to the back. He nuzzles close for a few seconds because the peony scent is the strongest there. He pushes her hair to one side before continuing on, keeping his mouth closed. For now, he doesn't start anything. He's been bursting with affection for her the whole day that he only wants to shower her with them.</p><p>“You know Elizabeth, right?” he continues.</p><p>“Hmm? Yeah, of course.”</p><p>"... Not the cat."</p><p>"Oh," she laughs. "The makeup brand, right?"</p><p>"That's the one."</p><p>"What about Elizabeth?"</p><p>“Well, they’re launching a collection for Valentine’s Day,” Zen explains, hugging her close.</p><p>“Ah, okay… and they want you to model for them?”</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>“I see—oh! Right, yeah, Jaehee was talking about this days ago!”</p><p>“Was she?”</p><p>“But she didn’t mention anything about you modelling.”</p><p>“Well, Han Jumin only called me today.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“I’ll be working with a female model... I don’t know who yet.”</p><p>“Makes sense; it is for lipstick.”</p><p>Zen resumes kissing her, now paying attention to her jaw. As he goes underneath he feels the fluttering of her pulse on his lips. Upon reaching the side of her neck he takes his time to cover every patch of skin. Then, he begins to concentrate on one spot before suckling—gently so he doesn’t leave a mark. He tightens his arms around her as she melts against him. The desire for Lux always lies in wait deep within Zen. Feeling her shallow breaths ignites that. The kisses he gives her from then on are wet and open-mouthed. Lux sighs shakily, the little whimper at the end sending a jolt throughout his body.</p><p>“Will you be wearing lipstick, Zen?” she teases, a little breathless.</p><p>“Maybe,” he laughs. “That’s okay, right, babe?”</p><p>“What? You wearing lipstick? Of course!”</p><p>Lux speaks with such enthusiasm that it takes him a second to realise what he just said. When he does he laughs, squeezing her tightly and smacking a sound kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“You cutie,” he says. “I mean working with a woman.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” she chuckles.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Well, I love you for your consideration,” she says, leaning into his embrace. “But don’t worry about me, Zen. You’re doing it for work so I understand—it’s okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” he persists. “If you’re uncomfortable…”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>She stops playing as she faces him, her hands clapping together.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see them! I’m sure it’ll be amazing!”</p>
<hr/><p>Zen must be dreaming.</p><p>It's the day of the shoot and he had just arrived in the studio with Seongjin, his manager. Jumin and Jaehee greeted them at the entrance. After making introductions and small talk with everyone involved, they escort him to the dressing rooms. It's there he sees someone so unexpected that it makes him question reality. At first, he doesn’t recognise her due to the distraction of the shoot. It’s not until their eyes meet that every single detail sparks familiarity in him. He knows that face. Of course, he does. It’s the most beautiful face he’s ever seen in his life.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he gasps.</p><p>“Zen!” Lux says, waving with a grin.</p><p>The sound of her voice triggers something inside him. Instantly, he forgets everything—where he is, who’s around, why he’s here—and marches over to her. Reaching out, he pulls her flush against his chest. This can’t be real… but the warmth permeating through his clothes is no illusion. God, she’s real. He is not dreaming.</p><p>The love of his life is here with him.</p><p>“Honey!” he whispers, tightening his hold. “Oh my god…”</p><p>“Z-Zen…” Lux mumbles shyly. “We’re not alone…”</p><p>“I don’t care. This is the best surprise I ever had.”</p><p>After one last squeeze, he pulls away, but keeps his hands on her shoulders. His gaze can't help darting to her lips. Already he feels the pull, yet he stops himself from making a move. Now that he knows she's real, reality sets in. He recognises where he is and who's around him—details he needs to keep in mind from now on. As desperate as he is to kiss her, he can’t do it in public… in <em>work</em> of all places.</p><p>But… that doesn’t mean he can’t <em>tell</em> her how he feels.</p><p>“I am so happy you’re here,” he rambles. “My heart is so full—you came to surprise me, right? How did you get here? Did you come here yourself? You should have called Seongjin, he wouldn’t mind—”</p><p>“Wait,” she giggles, “one question at a time—”</p><p>“Ever heard of self-restraint, Zen?”</p><p>Because of Lux's presence, Jumin's sardonic question barely fazes him. Still, he sighs impatiently at the interruption. Zen gives her a petulant pout, making her laugh. Then, he faces the corporate heir with an unrepentant expression.</p><p>"Speak for yourself," he quips. "If your cat dropped by your office I <em>guarantee</em> you'll clear your day and spend it doing whatever you do with her."</p><p>Jumin quirks a brow. "There is no way I will ever allow Elizabeth the 3rd to venture outside my apartment unsupervised—"</p><p>"Sir," Jaehee interjects.</p><p>Jumin stops and sighs. "Anyway, Lux is not here to visit."</p><p>The conversation takes a sudden turn that it gives Zen mental whiplash. He furrows his brows.</p><p>"What are you saying? Of course, she is."</p><p>"She is not."</p><p>Zen's hackles rise when Jumin takes Lux by the arm. Every muscle in his body tenses. He wants to push Jumin away from her, but he holds himself back. It's unreasonable to think that Jumin is <em>literally</em> stealing his girlfriend away. He has to content himself with scowling when the corporate heir puts his hands on Lux's shoulders.</p><p>"She is the model working with you today," he reveals.</p><p>Zen blinks. Then, he glances at Lux who smiles.</p><p>"Say that again?" he says, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Er... I'll say hello to Jaehee and Seongjin," Lux interjects.</p><p>Jumin lets her go with a sigh, leaving her free to do as she pleases.</p><p>"The search for your partner reached a boiling point that threatened the collapse of the team. Time was running out and yet they continued to struggle. So, to help, I threw Lux's name in the lot." Jumin crosses his arms. "In the first place, it's misguided to focus on beauty when the concept is <em>passion</em>. They should've focused on compatibility."</p><p>Zen stares at Jumin.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” is all he can manage.</p><p>"I wasn't, actually."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“Stop screwing around,” Zen grits, irritation rising.</p><p>"I'm not," Jumin says. "I gave them an ultimatum: either they pick someone or I sign someone unknown and undesirable."</p><p>Did Han Jumin just call Lux <em>undesirable?</em> Zen scowls at that.</p><p>"Hey—"</p><p>"Undesirable, am I?"</p><p>Lux emerges from behind Jumin, an amused smile on her face.</p><p>"As a model, yes," he deadpans, turning to her.</p><p>Giggling at the answer, she accepts it with a nod. Then, she returns to Zen's side. The moment she's close enough, he immediately puts his arm around her. Then, he pats her head comfortingly. She looks up at him in askance and he gives her a soft smile.</p><p>"Don't listen to him," he says. "I desire you a lot."</p><p>"Oh!" she says, cheeks pinking in an instant. "Wow, thank you—"</p><p>"Anyway," Jumin interrupts. "It all worked out in the end."</p><p>"It didn't, jerk," Zen snaps. "It backfired. They chose her."</p><p>"Lux wasn't the first choice," Jumin says. "The one meant to be here today turned out to be... an overzealous fan of yours. She manipulated the system to get on the shortlist. Of course, we decided it would be best to remove her before she removed you to somewhere. Lux was all we had left.”</p><p>“I—<em>seriously</em>?”</p><p>"Yes. The unsuccessful applicants moved on to other projects... you know how that goes. Lux had no such commitments so... here we are."</p><p>Zen's mouth can’t help gaping in shock at that. When he turns to Lux she shrugs, confirming every single word of Han Jumin's crazy explanation. With a sharp sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair, trying to make sense of all this.</p><p>"Are you <em>really</em> upset?" Jumin continues incredulously. "Isn’t this more beneficial for you? You’ll be working with the person you love most—it’s something only couples can dream of.”</p><p>“Of course I’m happy!”</p><p>The words escape Zen with more volume and force than necessary. It rings across the hallway, echoing at great distances. The people in the studio have most likely heard it too. Every part of him freezes when Jaehee and Seongjin turn to him with surprised faces. Han Jumin's knowing smirk just about makes everything worse. Zen's cheeks heat up and with a defiant noise, he turns his back on them to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>"Problem solved, then," Jumin says after a few painful seconds. "Should have signed her on from the start. Anyway, though we are all <em>friends</em> here, do keep in mind that you're here for a purpose—so keep it professional."</p><p>At the sound of footsteps, Zen looks over his shoulder to see Jumin leaving them alone. He watches the corporate heir engage Jaehee and Seongjin in conversation. With a snort, he turns to Lux, who gazes at him with an amused expression. The dusting of pink on her cheeks is her only reaction to his declaration earlier. Zen pats her head again.</p><p>"He didn't force you?" he says.</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"He didn't push this job on you?"</p><p>"No, no..." she says, shaking her head. "He called me this morning and explained everything. He said I'm the only one who can help you with this. I mean... I don't know <em>how</em> because he's right, I'm not model material, but... if it helps you then I'm willing to do whatever."</p><p>"Oh, honey," he sighs, cupping her cheek. "You're too good sometimes."</p><p>"It's not about being good," she says, holding onto his hand. "I'm here to help you, in whatever way I can."</p><p>"Which makes you good... but that's okay; it's one of the things I love about you."</p><p>The colouring on her cheeks grows vivid as she chuckles shyly.</p><p>"You're going to have to be patient with me, though."</p><p>"Patient?"</p><p>“Well, yeah, it’s my first time after all.”</p><p>Zen's hand slip off her cheek as his eyes widen. Lux beams at him, clueless to what she just implied. Why does that sound so sexy? The words are innocent. It has no double meaning and no sexy undertones. Even when she says it with a shy voice and bright pink cheeks, there is <em>no way</em> she means it <em>like that</em>. It's so alluring, but it <em>shouldn’t</em> be. He should take her words as it is—ignore the heat that spreads from his core to the rest of his body.</p><p>"Anyway, I'll be in your care today," Lux continues, taking his hands and squeezing them. "Zen sunbae."</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Alarms, bells, and whistles blare in his head. The blush that had <em>just</em> left his face comes back full-force. Now he’s glowing from his forehead all the way down to his collarbones. God, even his ears feel hot; it wouldn't surprise him if it's steaming. His heart pounds, beating against his chest. Blood rushes to his ears... before going to a place inappropriate in their current situation.</p><p>Damn it all to hell.</p><p>“Zen?” Lux prompts.</p><p><em>Oh, no</em>. Her voice erodes his self-control. Everything within him weakens for her, screaming for her touch and attention. Why aren't they alone right now? Why are they here? If they were at home he would've already shown her his overwhelming desire... in ways that pleasured them both. But they can't and it's killing him. With a defeated groan, he drops the full weight of his head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hmm? What’s wrong?” she says, voice softening. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>“No?” she exclaims, now rubbing his hands—god, that makes everything worse somehow. “What are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere? What can I do?”</p><p>Well, she can do him… but he can’t say that out loud.</p><p>"Uhm... when we go home today—ah, no..." he mumbles, sighing in frustration as he rubs his forehead on her shoulder. "Today's no good... you'll be so tired after today. Uhm... tomorrow..."</p><p>"Tomorrow?"</p><p>He nods. "Tomorrow... let me have all of you. Please."</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>“I want you so badly right now, but I’m holding back because of work. So today’s going to be hard for me—give me a reward? For being good?” he caresses her fingers before twining them together. “I want to spoil you to the point where you forget everything else except for me.”</p><p>“Zen…”</p><p>“Can I have that?”</p><p>“Uhm…”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>"Enough flirting; it's time to work."</p><p>Zen's lips purse at Jumin's voice. Sighing, he straightens and catches sight of Lux. She has bowed her head so her hair curtained around her face. Sighing guiltily, Zen hides her behind him to give her time to compose herself. Then, he faces Jumin with a defiant look, daring him to comment on the moment Zen shared with Lux just minutes ago. The corporate heir stays silent. They stare at each other, unintimidated. It doesn't take long for more people to file into the hallway, artists and stylists contracted to prepare Zen and Lux for the photoshoot. Han Jumin narrows his eyes at Zen in warning before walking away. Jaehee hurries after him. Seongjin shoots him an expectant look before walking into one of the dressing rooms.</p><p>"Are you okay, honey?" Zen asks Lux, turning to her.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"<em>Will </em>you be okay?" he pats her head again, glad that she's looking like her normal self. "You haven't done this before... it's okay if you're nervous."</p><p>"I am a bit," she admits, "but you're here so I'm at ease."</p><p>His heart skips a beat at that.</p><p>"I'll help you," he promises. "If you have questions or if you don't understand something let me know. I'll guide you so don't worry too much about anything."</p><p>"I'll do my best. I won't let you or anyone down."</p><p>Smiling, he ruffles her hair gently. “I know you won’t.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>“Yes!</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>“Just like that!”</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>“Beautiful! You’re doing well, Lux!”</p><p>Zen watches with a happy smile as Lux strikes all different kinds of poses. At the start, her nerves got the better of her. The way she hesitated and was reluctant to do anything betrayed her shyness. Often, she looked to him for guidance. With encouraging smiles, he gestured at his face and body to show her what to do. That’s not all. Their photographer today, the world-famous Jiyeong, showered her with encouragement and praises. Thanks to that, and the kindness of the staff, Lux's confidence grew. Now, she looks more at ease.</p><p>Jumin and Jaehee had left ages ago. Seongjin also departed to attend some meetings, promising to return in a few hours. With no real authority to police and scrutinise him, Zen can’t help feeling wary. It'll be so easy for him to cast off all professionalism and indulge in the novelty of working with Lux. Yet, as he watches her work, he finds the strength to control himself.</p><p>It's because he doesn't see it often. This focused and dedicated Lux, who puts in a hundred and ten per cent effort in her work, is inspiring. She’s a sight to behold. Whenever Zen picks her up from her work he sees her co-workers fawning over her. He thought he understood… but he knew nothing. She makes no commentary or demands. Any instruction she receives she follows. Any and all criticism she accepts with dignity. She never lets it deter her from doing her job or partaking in discussions. She’s a true professional. Her easy-going personality is such a positive influence for the staff that they work with more enthusiasm.</p><p>Considering the industry he’s in, it’s refreshing to see.</p><p>“Okay—next,” Jiyeong says, putting down her camera to instruct Lux. “I need you to lift your chin a little—perfect. Now, twist your body a bit to the right and give me a serious look—not too serious…very good! Stay like that.”</p><p>The camera clicks away. As he watches, Zen catches Lux’s eyes dart to him. His smile widens. When it happens a few more times he gestures for her to concentrate. The way the corners of her lips twitch gets his heart fluttering. With one last glance, she gets back on track. If it were up to him he’d want her eyes on nothing and no one else but him. Still, he’s proud of her hard work and dedication. How lucky is he to be with someone like her.</p><p>Lux’s solo session lasts for another half hour. Then, Jiyeong calls for a small break for a set change, touch-ups, and to check on the photos. Zen watches Lux's makeup artist reapply the lipstick on her. It's the signature of the collection, aptly called <em>Passion</em>. That warm and vivid red colour contrasts with her skin. To match is a red lace sleeveless dress that gives a see-through illusion. It's both classy and sexy, both of which makes Lux irresistible. As he keeps his eyes on her the word <em>sunbae</em>, wrapped in her sweet voice, starts to echo in his head again. Ah, it would be so nice to see her like this at home… where he’s free to peel that dress off her as slowly as he wants to.</p><p>Unfortunately, all he can do is content himself with seeing her in it today.</p><p>The next hour is a true test of his patience. This next session is the main objective. Zen and Lux follow Jiyeong's instructions for the poses and everything else. Soon, he finds himself holding her in different ways. It's well and good at first—he's even proud of his restraint. Yet, gradually, the poses become more intimate. That familiar feeling of frustration crawls up his spine as he enacts them all with a straight face—well, the face Jiyeong tells him to make. The damn word continues to echo in his mind, now taking on a taunting characteristic. Thoughts of kissing her and holding her pervade his mind, refusing to leave. Reminders of Lux's efforts are the only things that help him hold onto that sliver of calm and control. He’s a professional, damn it. He can’t disrespect her like this.</p><p>Still.</p><p>This might be the most difficult job he's ever done in his life. To be so close to the woman he loves and yet not allowed to do anything about it. It destroys him. It's maddening, a perverted kind of torture designed only for him.</p><p>The last pose involves Zen holding Lux against the wall, face half-buried in her neck. The instruction is to look passionate and lustful. Both he can do... but he hopes he's not showing more than that. He's suffering deep inside; hurting to the point that he almost feels it in his body. The scent of peonies intoxicates him. This is the most intimate pose they've done today. He's so close to her skin that with a simple nudge his lips could be pressing against it... doing things that would produce the sweetest sounds from her.</p><p>
  <em>But he can’t.</em>
</p><p><em>But he can't.</em> That has been his goddamn mantra the whole day and it's getting old.</p><p>When will this day finish?</p>
<hr/><p>Zen returns to the dressing rooms after a quick break. When he finds his room empty he figures everyone must have taken breaks too. He decides to pay Lux a visit. He skips out and goes to the door right next to his. Upon finding it ajar, he peeks in. The sight of her immediately makes him smile. She stands by the vanity table, perusing her phone. From his angle, he can't see her whole reflection in the mirror—only her eyes. What an alluring sight. It seduces him, bringing the desire he's been keeping at bay to a calm simmer in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Zen stands there for so long that, eventually, Lux looks up from her phone. Now he sees her completely. A jolt runs through his body when their eyes meet in the mirror. She smiles at him, the beauty of it so overwhelming it takes his breath away.</p><p>"Hey, sunbae," she says, playful.</p><p><em>Ah, shit</em>. Not that word again. Something within him snaps, as though his resolve is suddenly made of twigs. The craving he's been holding back rushes in like a tidal wave, eroding his self-control like sand. He steps inside the room, closing the door behind him. He strides towards her with purpose, wrapping his arms around her waist when he's close enough. He pulls her flush against his body, delighting in her gasp.</p><p>"Zen!" she exclaims in a whisper.</p><p>He doesn't say a word, unable to help himself from kissing the back of her neck. He doesn't bother being chaste—keeping his mouth open and tongue peeking out so he can get a taste of her. He looks at her reflection from underneath his lashes... and almost falls apart at her enamoured look. The flush on her cheeks tempts him to make a mess of her.</p><p>“Where’s everyone?” he says against her skin.</p><p>“Uhm… on a break,” she says, a little breathless.</p><p>"So we’ll be alone for a while."</p><p>“Y-yes…”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Zen turns her to face him. God, she is so heart-wrenchingly cute right now. Still, he doesn't miss a beat, taking her by the waist and lifting her to sit on the vanity. He settles between her parted knees, hands planted on either side of her hips for balance. Her hands are warm through his shirt and he wishes to feel them on his skin. As if she read his mind, she brings her hands up to caress his neck. He shivers as she pulls him close, so close their breaths mingle. Unable to wait anymore, he leans down to kiss her—yet, at the last minute he stops, a hairsbreadth away from her mouth. The product they're modelling for is right there, glistening on her lips. It's sexy and seductive and right for her... he wants to kiss it off...</p><p>But he can't.</p><p>“Zen?”</p><p>He looks into her eyes and sees the confusion in them. He’s done everything with purpose up until now… all this hesitation makes him look a bit foolish. He wants to kiss her; he's so desperate for her it hurts... but not on the lips. So where? Just then Lux shifts and his eyes fall to her throat. Inspiration strikes. Ducking his head, he presses a wet kiss over her pulse point. It barely calms him. Her surprised gasp goads him into licking a thin line from the dip of her collar to the top of her neck. Then, he covers every inch of her delicate skin with kisses. Her restrained whimpers brings a pleasurable shiver down his spine.</p><p>"You didn't answer me earlier," he says in a low voice.</p><p>A quiet moan escapes her when he skims the edge of his teeth over her throat. Her neck is so sensitive—definitely the easiest way to get the most arousing sounds from her. He continues his affections, mindful not to disturb anything about her appearance.</p><p>"A-answer what?" she murmurs.</p><p>"About my reward."</p><p>"Your... reward...?"</p><p>It's a little magical, seeing her neck redden before his eyes. Zen follows the path the heat takes, enjoying the way her hands fist around his shirt. The urge to touch her too overwhelms him and he brings his hands to her knees. He inches them up past the hem of the dress, pressing his fingers into the softness of her thighs. It won't be wise to wrap her legs around him—that sort of thing will only lead to trouble. As it is he's already toeing beyond the line... but <em>damn</em> does he want to.</p><p>"Will you let me have you tomorrow?"</p><p>At that, she leans away. "You said it's for being good."</p><p>Smiling seductively, he leans close again to rub their noses together.</p><p>"Aren't I being good?"</p><p>"Well, not right <em>now</em>!"</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>"Well, I was going to…" he says, “but you called me sunbae! I’ve never heard anything so sexy… and even <em>worse</em>, they put you in this dress and, <em>ugh</em>, you’re so, so, so sexy, honey. I just want you all to myself!”</p><p>She raises a sceptical brow. "It's sexy when I call you sun—"</p><p>With a panicked yelp, he hovers his fingers over her lips. Understanding the gesture, Lux closes her mouth with wide, surprised eyes. Zen shakes his head at her. Already his heart pounds in anticipation. His core heats up in excitement at hearing her call him <em>that</em> again... but he can't hear it. Not unless he's willing to abandon all common sense.</p><p>“If I hear it again I won't be able to control myself,” he warns.</p><p>She nods. “Okay.”</p><p>"It's a good thing you haven't been calling me that the whole day." Sighing, he presses their foreheads together. "If you did then I would've gotten us both in trouble."</p><p>"Well, that's a relief, isn't it?"</p><p>With a chuckle, her arms wind around his neck. Zen catches her intent and as she reaches up to kiss him he leans away with a hesitant whimper. A sheepish look crosses over his face when she leans away slightly, frowning in confusion. Neither of them speaks, communicating in some silent conversation. Lux quirks a brow and reaches up again and once more Zen dodges her. With a huff, Lux settles back down.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong," Zen blurts when her lips pucker in the most sinful of pouts. Both pleasure and pain squeeze his heart in its vice-like grip. She is killing him. "It's not that I <em>don't</em> want—I want to, okay? I want to kiss you. I'm so desperate it's making me <em>hurt</em>—"</p><p>“Then why don’t you?”</p><p>A weird sense of déjà vu overcomes Zen. He shakes his head.</p><p>“Your lipstick,” he explains. “I can’t ruin it.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>…”</p><p>A look of realisation replaces her pout... and then after that, amusement.</p><p>"But I can kiss you, right?"</p><p>"I—wait, what?"</p><p>Suddenly, she cups his face in her hands. The smile she gives him makes his stomach flip. Within those deep brown depths of her eyes is a mischievous sparkle that looks a whole lot like trouble. Zen loves it... but he is also wary of it at the same time. He gazes at her, unsure of what's happening as his body prickles with nervous excitement.</p><p>“Don’t move,” she commands.</p><p>God, she can demand him to hug a cat and he’ll do it.</p><p>"Uh... okay, as my princess commands," he says, bringing his hands to her waist to steady himself.</p><p>She leans forward and he tenses when she presses her lips against his. Only for a second. When she pulls back he chases after her, but she takes him by surprise by kissing one corner of his lips. For the next few seconds, she gives him these quick kisses, roaming all over his jaw and neck. It's driving him mad, these teasing pecks. It's making a mess of him inside, pushing him towards his breaking point. A shiver runs down his spine when she undoes a button on his shirt so she can reach his collarbones. When he felt the warm tip of her tongue against his skin a growl escapes him.</p><p>He can’t take this anymore.</p><p>Taking control, he cups her jaw, pressing firmly to open her mouth. Then, without preamble, he kisses her. Without a doubt he has cast away any common sense... but the feel of her lips… soft, pliable, warm. After holding off for so long kissing them is like getting that first gulp of air after almost drowning. It relieves him, but... it also makes him want more. With her mouth open, he wastes no time tasting her, relishing in the same, desperate way she tangles with him.</p><p>He wants to spend the rest of the day kissing her like this...</p><p>But...</p><p>All too soon for his liking, he tapers the kiss off. He hears her disappointed whine and to compensate, he strokes her jaw. He sighs once they have parted, keeping his eyes closed in fear of what he'll see. But he does open them eventually... and to his pleasant surprise, it's not as bad as he feared—a little smudged, but nothing they can't fix. Their eyes meet and his breath hitches when she turns her head a bit to kiss his thumb.</p><p>“Lux!"</p><p>The familiar voice is like a douse of cold water. He meets Lux's panicked look and immediately helps her down the vanity. In the next second the door bursts open. Zen turns around in time to see Seongjin at the doorway. He steps in front of Lux to give her more time. It doesn't escape his notice that Seongjin's staring at them with wide eyes. He's probably surprised to see Zen in Lux's dressing room. Zen grins at his manager to ease the tension, clearing his throat against the hard throb of his pulse in his neck.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Seongjin purses his lips.</p><p>"You two..." he says, unimpressed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Seongjin crosses his arms. "Did you look at the mirror?"</p><p>"What do you mean—"</p><p>"Lux! Let's continue with—oh my god, what happened to your face!?"</p><p>The outraged exclamation comes from Lux's makeup artist, who emerges behind Seongjin. Zen turns to Lux as she emerges from behind him and... <em>shit</em>. Though not a hair on her looks out of place, the solid smear of lipstick on the corner of her lips is unmissable. How did that happen? He had only smudged it when he kissed her. Lux gazes at her makeup artist in confusion and when she looks at him he gestures at the mirror. He almost cringes at her gasp when she sees what's happened. She turns back to the makeup artist, eyes wide and panicked.</p><p>"Uhm..."</p><p>“Ms Lux? Are you ready?”</p><p>To complete the ensemble, Jiyeong pops in. Zen tenses when she catches sight of them, one brow rising high at the state of their appearance. Then, she tilts her head. Absolute mortification overwhelms him when an unmistakeable knowing smile stretches her lips. He shields Lux again as the photographer approaches them, her smile growing wider.</p><p>"Taking the concept to heart, eh?" she says with a teasing tone.</p><p>Zen winces. "Well..."</p><p>"But this look... it's interesting," she muses, waving his hesitation away. "I'm getting inspired... I can do something with this—I'd like some solo shots of you, Zen. Will that be all right?"</p><p>"Huh?" Zen blurts, blinking at this unexpected turn. "Oh... uhm, yes, sure—whatever you think is best."</p><p>"But they look like a mess," the makeup artist interrupts.</p><p>"Not really," Jiyeong shrugs, turning from the couple. "Anyway, this is a good fit for the concept—definitely better than the pristine look they had before. Now, come on, let's finish up so we can go home."</p><p>She walks off, leaving the four of them in the room looking a little dumbfounded. Seongjin shakes his head at Zen, gesturing for him to get out of the room. The makeup artist walks further into the room with a sigh, but her ire seems to have fizzled. Accepting the disapproving look from the makeup artist, Zen catches Lux's eyes. He winces in apology, which she accepts with a shrug and a smile. He goes to leave, but before that he catches sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes widen, seeing the vivid red lipstick marks around his lips, throat, and neck. Then he catches sight of something else. Lifting his hand, he sees a smudge of <em>Passion</em> on his thumb.</p><p>Well, that explains that.</p>
<hr/><p>It's Valentine's Day.</p><p>Zen stands by the bar, observing the hall as he waits for the drinks. To celebrate a successful launch and for selling out before the target date, C&amp;R throws a party for everyone involved in the project. There is a palpable cheerful atmosphere in the air. Zen smiles at the attendees laughing and talking animatedly with each other. Everyone worked hard for this project, after all. It's always a good thing, to celebrate the positive outcome of a job well done.</p><p>Up on the wide monitors around the hall are the final products, the evidence of all that hard work. A slideshow presents images of the collection as well as the ads, one after another.</p><p>As Zen's wait continues, he catches photos of Lux. He can't help smiling at his love’s beguiling expressions, showing off the warm vivid red of the lipstick. Then, a jolt electrifies his nerves when he sees his own photos. They're the ones Jiyeong took after that moment he had with Lux. The lipstick marks are so red it’s almost embarrassing to see it on him. Still, it’s tasteful. This is one he will put on the front page of his portfolio. Jiyeong is undoubtedly a master at her craft. She made him look more beautiful than he already is.</p><p>When the drinks arrive he takes them to their table. Lux is exactly where he left her, perusing her phone in her wait. One different thing is a white nondescript box, held together by a bright red ribbon. As he comes closer she looks up, meeting his eyes and beaming in a way that makes his heart flutter. He places the drinks on the table before settling beside her.</p><p>"What's this?" he says, gesturing at the box.</p><p>"Jumin dropped by and gave me a gift," she says, smile widening. "For Valentine's."</p><p>He freezes at that. "He... what?"</p><p>"I guess he likes me..." she muses before giggling. “That’s fine, right?"</p><p>"Honey," he whines, pouting. "That's not funny."</p><p>She laughs. "All right, all right. It <em>is </em>a gift, but it's not for Valentine's."</p><p>"What is it for?"</p><p>"For a job well done."</p><p>At that moment the slide shows the one photo Jumin said brought them almost all the sales. Lux was against the wall. Zen had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her flush against him. The angle of the shot made most of the lipstick marks on him visible. Hazy and lustful can best describe his expression as he gazed at Lux—as if he wanted her to kiss him again, and again. Well, that probably wasn't far off. With his other hand, he held her chin, tilting her head towards him. Resting just at the edge of the lipstick smear was his thumb, as though passion had caused such a thing. Lux wasn't looking at him; instead, she turned those seductive eyes at the camera.</p><p>"I'm still embarrassed," Lux says when the photo fades away and another takes its place. "They literally used the photos we did after we—"</p><p>“Got taken over by our <em>passions</em> and made out?”</p><p>He whispers the words in her ear, enjoying the way she jumps.</p><p>“Zen!” she scolds, giggling with bright pink cheeks.</p><p>“Well, it doesn't even qualify—I only kissed you once.”</p><p>“I kissed you plenty, though.”</p><p>He grins at her smug tone of voice. “Exactly. So...really, what happened was that you preyed on me.”</p><p>Lux laughs, but says nothing to deny his playful accusation. Oh, how he wants to kiss her right now. The good thing about their current situation is that he doesn't have to worry about <em>anything. </em>They can go to a quieter place and spend time together without consequence. He finishes his drink and waits for Lux to finish hers before holding her hand.</p><p>“Let’s go out the balcony,” he says.</p><p>Her eyes light up and she nods. “Okay.”</p><p>The area is empty when they step out. Lux goes straight to the railing, leaving Zen to walk after her. The location of the party is in a high-rise building, showing off a glittering view of Seoul at night. But that’s not what occupies his mind right now. The woman before him does, with her hair blowing in the breeze. Placing her box on the chair, he reaches inside his jacket pocket to bring out the gift he has for her on this special day.</p><p>“Zen! Come look at the—"</p><p>He stands in ready as she turns to him. The joyful smile on her face freezes in surprise. Then, her gaze drops to the white leather box in his hand. When she looks at him again he grins, opening the lid to reveal a necklace. Lux gasps, now looking a little alarmed.</p><p>"W-what's this for?" she says, breathless.</p><p>"A Valentine's Day gift for you," he answers with a chuckle.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>She approaches him, hand outstretched. When her fingertips touched the necklace her shoulders sagged. A mixture of happiness and acceptance crosses her face. Zen is only happy to watch her reaction. He picks up the necklace. After setting the box aside, he moves behind her to put it on. He makes sure to brush his fingers over her skin as much as possible as he joins the clasp. He’s rather proud of his choice: intertwined silver vines adorned with red roses, held by a fine silver chain. The crystals glitter from the lights of the city. When he finally clasps it, he caresses the nape of her neck.</p><p>“And to celebrate your first ever photo shoot," he continues.</p><p>She faces him, touching the necklace with glimmering eyes.</p><p>“Zen,” she says, “You didn’t have to do all this.”</p><p>“Babe, you know by now I only do whatever I want to.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” she chuckles.</p><p>Slipping his arms around her waist, he nuzzles her cheek. He smiles when she wounds her arms around him and holds him close. Every minute he holds her his heart swells with love and affection. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t shattered in a million pieces by now. Maybe it's because of how tightly she holds him; she's keeping him together.</p><p>"Why this necklace?" she says, pulling away to look at him.</p><p>Smile widening, he touches the necklace with his fingertips.</p><p>"Well... red for my eyes," he says with a wink. "But also red roses for love and passion. I guess it's a bit silly... but I want to do whatever I can to show my love for you."</p><p>"Oh, Zen..."</p><p>"So when you wear this think of me, okay?"</p><p>"Of course!" she hugs him again. "It's not silly... when I wear this necklace you're all I will ever think of. Thank you so much, Zen... I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too," he chuckles, stroking her back.</p><p>Inside the hall the party goes on, oblivious to the loved up couple standing entwined on the balcony. All his life Zen wondered what his happiness would be like. He was grateful for the people in his life and he was happy with his career. There was nothing, good or bad, that he'd give up for the sake of something better. But during the nights he ventured up the rooftop garden, when he looked at the stars, he wondered what would complete it... what would it take for this feeling of contentment to become happiness.</p><p>This is it, he concludes. The answer to his question is right here in his arms. Standing on a balcony, quietly embracing the love of his life... that's all it takes for him. With this he feels complete... happy. Life will go on and some days it won't be easy, but... with Lux beside him he can go through anything.</p><p>He hopes he is the same for her. That he completes her too.</p><p>"Uhm..." Lux says after what seems like a long while. "I actually have something for you too."</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>She steps away and Zen watches as she approaches the chair to take the box. Upon her return he raises his brows in question, blinking when she holds it out to him. This is the very same she said Han Jumin gave her as a gift. Is it meant for him? He takes it, taking Lux's encouraging nod as permission to open it. He undoes the ribbon, giving it to her before lifting the lid. What he sees makes his brows furrow.</p><p>It's... lace. A red, lacy... thing. Is this really for him? It's more like something for Lux—oh. Recognition lights Zen's features. Memories of the photoshoot assail him. He'll never forget the distinct image of Lux wearing this delectable red lace dress. It has been a fantasy of his ever since, taking it off her in the privacy of their home.</p><p>"I remember you <em>passionately</em> telling me how much you loved me in this dress," Lux teases with a giggle. "So I asked Jumin if I can have it. I told him I was willing to pay, but he's kind enough to give it as a gift because I helped out in the photoshoot."</p><p>Zen shakes his head in disbelief. "Babe, you didn't have to do this..."</p><p>"I also do what I want."</p><p>"Don't I know it," he says with a wink.</p><p>She giggles. "And... I have an ulterior motive."</p><p>"Wow, babe, you're so naughty!"</p><p>Zen embraces her, pulling her close to him. This time he presses his face to her neck. He peppers light kisses on her skin, delighting in her gasp. This playfulness excites him. He hopes they never lose this. In the years to come he wishes for this part of them to remain the same—enjoying this spark, sharing in this love and desire they have for each other.</p><p>"What do you want?" he says in her ear, voice soft.</p><p>"My reward."</p><p>A shiver ripples all over his body at her answer.</p><p>"And what reward does my princess desire?"</p><p>"<em>All of you</em>."</p><p>At that, he gives a throaty laugh. He remembers the desperation behind his words. It was such a greedy request, wanting to possess her like that. Still, Lux indulged him. The day after the photoshoot was glorious as she pampered and spoiled him to the point where she was all he thought of. It was funny because that was what he intended with her.</p><p>“I’m already yours.”</p><p>With that, he kisses her gently, anticipation welling up within him at the thought of pleasing her. For her, he's willing to do anything. Be anything. For her love, he'll give her his everything—his life, his heart, his body and his soul.</p><p>From the day he met her until his last breath... he will always belong to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. What? Valentine's Day is over? Nooo it's not~ the 17th of Feb is definitely still Valentine's Day, what are you talking about? lol. So, yes, this was meant to be posted on Valentine's Day, but life got in the way and I didn't get to finish on time. Now I get to post this on Ash Wednesday instead lmao.</p><p>2. This fic is another exorcism attempt. I've been seeing fanart of Zen in lipstick ads with kiss marks and lipstick smears all over him lmao—not just him, mind you. There's been a bunch of fanart around with this exact same lipstick ad concept so... I thought I'd write my version? lol. Anyway, demons exorcised! I can relax a bit now haha.</p><p>And that is it! Thank you for reading and enjoying. Any feedback is always welcome! I hope you all had a safe and wonderful Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>